Accused
by Timber Gold Wolf
Summary: A young Picori is accused of a crime that she didn't do, but was associated with.
1. Chapter 1

**Accused**

1,000 years ago in a small village situated in the woods, there was these tiny people called the Piccori. Most Piccori helped the Hylians, but there was one gang that didn't. This gang included five Piccori, there names were Vaati, Rain, Stormy, Veinta, and Thistle.  
It was a cloudy, gloomy day when the awful event had happened. Vaati's gang had gone over board with how evil they were. It had started with a young boy in a black jerkin. The boy had beautiful violet eyes and violet hair. He was young and innocent too, he'd never hurt anyone and was always happy. The boy's name was Cross bones.  
Cross bones had walked into the forest just for a nice stroll when he came across the Piccori village.  
"Hello! Is any one there?!" Cross bones called.  
Vaati's gang appears.  
"We're here! And we'll be the last people you see before you die! You trying to step on our homes!" Vaati called out. The others nodded in agreement.  
Cross bones steps back frightened.  
"Bring him down!" Vaati instructed. The others followed his directions and quickly pulled Cross bones to the ground.  
"Let me go! I didn't do anything to you!" Cross bones cried out.  
"Hm, you wouldn't miss your hands and feet to much would ya?" Vaati asked pulling Cross bones's sword from his sword case.  
"Please don't hurt me!" Cross bones cried trying to make the four other Piccori release him.  
"Hold still or it will hurt more!" Vaati commanded Cross bones as he started to cut into Cross bones's left foot.  
It was painful and Cross bones knew he would die of blood loss, but he staid put like Vaati had instructed him for he was a very obedient boy.  
After a few painful minutes Cross bones laid on the ground weak, almost dead without hands or feet. Rain was frightened, she never had been associated with a murder.  
"Vaati! I think we actually killed him!" Rain cried frightfully.  
"Let's get out of here! We wouldn't want to get caught!" Vaati called to the group and they all ran away leaving Cross bones on the ground to die.  
However, Cross bones wasn't dead! He still had some energy so he transformed himself into a wolf using magic. Now he stood weakly as a black and gray wolf with purple glow where his feet should've been. Still keeping those beautiful violet eyes.  
Cross bones runs away from the bloody grass and out of the woods.

**A/N: ****The name Rain is pronounced as Rawen. Also I've been wondering how a tiny Piccori could lift such a big sword, if you have any answers to my question please leave a review or PM me. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night was seemingly peaceful, none of the other Piccori knew what happened to the young Hylian boy. The Piccori police pulled up to a small mushroom house, Rain's house.

"Rain! This is the police! Come out here with your hands up!"

Rain nervously walks out of her house with her hands up in the air.

"You are under arrest for murdering a Hylian!"

"But sir, it wasn't me!" Rain cried out defensively.

"You have the right to remain silent! You'll find out your punishment in jail!"

Rain sadly lets the police handcuff her and take her away.


	3. Chapter 3

At jail they pushed Rain into the front office.

"What shall this young lady's punishment be for murdering an innocent Hylian child?"

"Well, usually the punishment would be a death penalty, but since we don't have a court to tell weather or not she's guilty, we'll just jail her for a couple years."

Rain sighs with relief because she wouldn't be put to death, but still, the thought of being in prison for a few years because of something her friend did was horrendous.

"Can I use the phone please?" Rain asked.

"Yes, we'll give you only a few minutes though while your cell is being arranged."

Rain picks up the phone and dials Vaati's number.

"Hello?" Vaati nervously called into the phone.

"Vaati, I'm in jail and unless you visit me I won't see your face for a few years!" Rain said into the phone.

"Should I care?" Vaati rudely asked.

Rain was upset by this, how could Vaati be so rude to her when they had been friends for so long?!

Rain hangs up the phone and follows the officer to her cell where she'll be staying for four years.


	4. Chapter 4

Cross bones was walking down an old dirt path when he came across a boy sitting on a tree stump.

"Hello little dog, how'd you get way out here?" The boy asked.

Cross bones replied by saying, "I need help right away. I was taking a walk out here a few hours ago and some little tiny people started trying to kill me. May I follow you to your home?"

"Whoa! You can talk?! My name's Shadow, what's yours?" The boy said.

"My name's Cross bones." Cross bones said holding out a glowing purple paw. Shadow politely shakes hands with Cross bones and leads him home.


	5. Chapter 5

Durning the next four years things had changed. Vaati had ran away from the woods to live with the Mountain Piccori. While there he had found The Minish Cap, which lead to him getting incredible wind powers and what not. He used his powers for evil and almost destroyed the world. He had his hat privileges taken away for awhile until he is able to control himself. Cross bones had grown a little, and a little stronger. Shadow helped care for the pup to insure he'd be able to use magic again soon. Rain, she was finally getting released from jail after 4 hard years with no company. Rain transformed herself into a gray kitten so that if she found Vaati, he wouldn't recognize her and she'd easily get revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain left the jail to return to her home only to find out that one, she was too big, and two someone had destroyed it. So then Rain just spent along time wandering Hyrule in search of a place to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Not to long later Vaati's teacher Ezlo had passed on and Vaati had attended the funeral. One thing that surprised the other few students was what Master Ezlo had put on his will. The will read 'I wish for all my students to grow wise and become great teachers like I had been. The thing I want the most when I die is for my loyal student, Vaati, to have the Minish Cap back. Although he may of made a mistake by taking the cap in the first place, I believe that he has learned his lesson and can have it back. My dear students, my last words of wisdom for you are don't let evil take your values away. I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed with you guys longer. Please forgive me.'

After the reading of the will two guys rolled a cart out with the Minish Cap on it. Vaati carefully removed the cap from the cart and prepared to wear it again. He puts on the cap and regains his wind Mage form.

"Finally! I've got my power back!" Vaati cried out.

Vaati ran of with the hat to cause trouble again. Shortly after Vaati took off the events of eight swords started.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a peaceful day in Hyrule castle town and a young boy named Link was reading a legend. The legend told of a young boy who drew the four sword and instead of just four boys being their there was suddenly eight! Then the eight boys had to save Hyrule from an evil creature named Vaati, but the rest of the pages were left blank. Link sat in bed thinking about this for awhile, what happens after the creature comes? No one would ever know unless it actually happened!

Zelda bursts into the room and says, "Link! What where you doing? We need you in the court yard right away!"

Link says, "I was reading a legend, I didn't hear an explosion so I thought every thing was okay."

Zelda leads Link to the court yard. The Four Sword was there, it's green jewel sparkled in the sunlight of the day.

"This is the four sword! What's going on?" Link asked curiously.

"Link, you have been chosen to draw the four sword." Zelda explained.

"Why me? I'm just an ordinary ten year old boy!" Link asked.

"Just draw the sword, you are the chosen hero!" Zelda called out get a little impatient.

"Okay Zelda, if you insist." Link said as he stood in the ready position to draw the sword.

Zelda watched excitedly as Link reached for the sword. As Link quickly pulls the sword out he separated into four. Zelda's eyes widen.

"There, is that better?" Link asked.

Suddenly Link was looking at three more boys with the same face.

One dressed in red, one dressed in blue, and one dressed in purple. To make things more confusing, Shadow and Cross Bones also had appeared in the court yard, along with two other boys. Link stared at the boys and at the dog. "Who are you guys?" Link asked.


	9. Chapter 9

The boys introduced themself.

"I am Cross bones," Cross bones said holding a paw out for Link.

"I am Shadow," Shadow introduced himself.

"I am Emerald," the boy with the green eyes said.

"I am Dark Shadow," the boy with the red eyes said.

"I am Link," the boys in red, purple, and blue all said at the same time.

"But I am Link, you can't be Link!" Link said frightened.

"I said I was Link first so I am Link!" the boy in the blue said angerly.

"Actually, we all said it at the same time." the boy in purple said to the boy in blue.

"You know, we can all just go by our jerkin color." the boy in red piped up.

"Great idea, but I will still be Link because I said it first." the boy in blue said slightly pushing the boy in red.

"Actually, I was here first so I am Link," Link explained to the boy in blue.

"Just settle it already, you are Violet, Red, Blue, and Link." Dark Shadow said, totally anoyed by the pointless arguing.

"Violet is a much to feminine name, I would rather go by just Vio." the boy in purple said.

Princess Zelda steps out the door and says, "Link, wasn't there only supposed to be four of you?!"

"I think so," Link said.

"Then why is there so many boys out here? Three of you are wearing black though, hmm, strange." Princess Zelda said.

"Hey, don't I count as a boy?" Cross bones asked.

"You are a talking dog, what is going on here?!" Princess Zelda asked.

"I'm not exsactly sure where the dog came from myself," Link said.

"I do, this is my talking dog," Shadow said.

"Okay, I'm still confused though," Princess Zelda said.

Suddenly a big portal opened and a dark mass emerged.

"What is that?!" Princess Zelda screamed.

The dark mass formed into a sort of spherical shape and laughed, it opened one huge eye.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Princess Zelda screamed.

The seven boys tried to attack the creature with their swords, but ended up falling into eachother and falling into one huge pile. The creature reached out and grabed Princess Zelda with one tentical while the boys were distracted and disappeared back into the portal. Cross bones growled at the portal, but the portal slowly closed. None of the boys could reach it in time before it closed, it was too late! The creature kidnapped the princess! A wind blows by wiping away all traces of a portal being there.

"We are too late!" Red cried out.

The other boys, still on top of eachother sadly looked at the place the princess had once stood.

"...She's gone..." Shadow said, "She's gone."


End file.
